Sus últimos pensamientos
by Akane Kisaragi
Summary: Los últimos pensamientos de Rudy Steiner antes de que la muerte viniera por él.


**Quiero advertir antes que "La ladrona de libros" no me pertenece, le doy todos los derechos a Markus Zusak, esto fue hecho por fans y para fans sin fines de lucro, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo había parecido normal para el pequeño Steiner, sabía que ese día pasaría algo raro, lo había ignorado, y al final había resultado cierto. Ese día en que ella llegó, ese día en que la vio bajar de ese coche, esa vez que había visto a la señora Hubermann asomar su cabeza y gritarle que bajara, esa vez que había ganado un golpe con su propio balón para salir de su ensoñación.

Aún lo recordaba, aún recordaba esa vez que la acompaño a la escuela, esa carrera de regreso a sus respectivos hogares, su rizado cabello, esa risa melodiosa de parte suya, y por supuesto recordaba esos sacrificios que había hecho por ella, y esos celos hacía Max. No había duda de que se había enamorado de Liesel Meminger, la hija adoptiva de sus vecinos los Hubermann, la chica que tenía la risa más angelical que había escuchado, la chica que "tomaba prestados" los libros de la biblioteca del alcalde, la chica de ojos negros como aceituna, cabellos tan dorados como el mismo oro, dentadura aperlada, y seguramente, con labios tan dulces como la misma miel.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir que ella le besara? ¿Costaba tanto tener un beso de esos dulces labios? Eran las preguntas que se preguntaba nuestro chico de cabellos tan amarillos como el limón, estaba como siempre jugando con su pequeño balón mientras observaba a la chica que se había robado sus pensamientos y su sueño, se encontraba tan encantadora como siempre, leyendo uno de los libros que había "tomado prestado".

—Oye Saukerl. —Llamó ella dejando su libro de lado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Contestó el muchacho.

— ¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista? —Preguntó ella curiosa.

¿Qué si creía en el amor a primera vista? Si no creía en ello, no sabía porque se había enamorado tan rápido de la Meminger.

—Ah, claro. —Respondió desviando la mirada. No quería que ella notara su sonrojo, por lo menos no ahora.

—Excelente. —Contestó ella. —Entonces, supongo que no te importará que te diga algo.

—Por supuesto, adelante dilo.

—Te quiero Ruby, demasiado. —Confesó la chica.

Acto seguido se acercó a él y depositó un suave y tenue beso sobre los fríos y tan ansiados labios del Saukerl, beso que fue correspondido por él, beso que fue el primero de ambos, y beso que sólo tendría en sus sueños, beso que debía disfrutar.

Algo interrumpió su sueño, Ruby sintió un impacto, seguido de otro, y así sucesivamente, estaban bombardeando Himmelstrasse, su primer pensamiento fue su mamá, después sus hermanos, al último y más importante: Liesel Meminger. Intentó correr hacía el número 33 de Himmelstrasse, pero, cayó inconsciente antes de poder llegar a su destino.

Se arrepentía de no poder llegar a ver como estaba esa chica, se arrepentía de no poder verle, se arrepentía por no cuidar de su madre y sus hermanos como se lo había prometido a su padre aquel día, pero más que todo, se sentía decepcionado de ser un imbécil, seguramente la muerte vendría pronto por él, seguramente se reiría en su cara por su cobardía, por su debilidad, y por el no haber visto a Liesel.

Unos soldados lo levantaron fuera de los escombros, ahí fue cuando la vio, estaba cubierta de ceniza, su cabello dorado estaba despeinado, además estaba llorando a mares, a pesar de estar así, él seguía viéndola como la criatura más hermosa que pudo haber conocido en esa vida. Intentó decirle cuanto la quería, pues sabía que ya era la hora…

—No hables. —Respondió ella entre sollozos.

—Necesito decirlo… Te quie… —Fueron las últimas palabras del muchacho.

Antes de irse, sintió los dulces labios de la Meminger, eran cálidos, y era algo que había anhelado siempre, había anhelado sentir sus labios contra los suyos, y era una sensación muy linda, así fue como Ruby Steiner pudo morir en paz. Esperaba que la reencarnación fuera cierta, y poder amarla en otra vida, otra vida donde no hubiera nada de Führer, donde no hubiera guerra, y donde pudiera volver a sentir aquel hermoso calor que sintió cuando fue su final en esa vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Gracias por leerme, espero sus criticas tanto constructivas como destructivas.**


End file.
